the_neighborhood_of_robloxia_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Mid-Roblox Oil Pipeline
The Mid-ROBLOX Oil Pipeline, or MROP, is the Second Largest Oil/Natural Gas Pipeline in ROBLOX, the Pipeline carries Oil and Petrol through the Pipes into Areas Around Robloxia and Other Places like Meepcity, Robloxity, and Jailbreak. Building the Pipeline The Pipeline's plans were drawn up by ROBLOX's Department of Energy, or ROBLOX DOE, The Pipelines were laid down in September 13, 2014, around 15,000 workers Participated in the Construction, during this, in 2015, The 2015 Earthquakes and Floods halted operations but were resumed after the incident. Pipelines Robloxia-Robloxity Pipeline The Robloxia-Robloxity pipeline is the biggest pipeline, stretching through 120 Games in ROBLOX, and discharges the most amount of Oil ( 0.87 Million ) Per Day, Due to this, The Mayor ( Q_Q ) Appointed Somerandomloserontheinternet to store the extra oil at a undisclosed location. The main user is Cheap N' Quick, due to it being on a highway, they need lots of oil to refuel automobiles. Noteable Incidents On July 12, 2018, The Pipeline was shut down temporarily due to a number of people coming dangerously close to the Pumping Station, The People were arrested soon after, and Operations resumed as normal. In October 23, 2019, A Worker was found dead while inspecting the pipeline, Police ruled it out as Murder. Robloxia-Meepcity Pipeline The Robloxia-Meepcity pipeline is the Smallest Pipeline in ROBLOX, the Pipeline is used for unknown purposes used by Alexnewtron for his purposes in Meepcity, it also discharges the smallest amount (0.12 ), The Pumping fir this station is in Robloxia, And is in the Highway were the Railway Uses to be. Noteable Incidents The People have long criticized the pipeline due to its lack of security, The oil is very shallow in the pipes, and the pipes are 7 Feet High ( Just for this one ) So Meeps and ODers from Meepcity travel through the pipeline and appear in random areas, in some cases, the Pumping Station shut down due to Bodies clogging the System, as known, according to the Roblox's Department of Website Security, 1,256 Travel through the pipe each month, Only 4% Of meeps actually survive the trip. In November 2019, Alexnewtron is preparing plans to shut down the Pipeline, this is yet to be done. Robloxia-Jailbreak Pipeline The Robloxia-Jailbreak Pipeline is the last operating pipeline in the MROP, The Pipeline is used for Petrol ( A Substance for Oil ), It is not used by Robloxia, Insted, Jailbreak sends the Oil to Robloxia, Robloxia Purifies it, Sends it back, and Jailbreak's railroads can be used. Noteable Incidents The Pipeline is Mostly Closes due to criminals in Jailbreak''' ''' constantly breaking the Pipeline. Criticism of the Pipeline The Pipeline, Operators, and Goverment have been criticized many times for the Pipeline, which has lead to civil disturbances in the past. The Pipeline is rarely inspected by All but Octan's, causing the Incidents noted. The Operators have been blamed due to them not taking care if the pipelines and security. Category:Pipelines by the Roblox Department of Energy Category:Oil/Natural Gas Pipelines